


AO3-3769 Test

by someUser



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someUser/pseuds/someUser
Summary: Trying to reproduce[AO3-3769]with the html editor to see if I can correlate the html tag issues that occur after content is centered with issues that occur in EPUB downloads where that issue is present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Test: [AO3-3769]

This is filler text immediately preceding the centered line break.

***

This is filler text immediately following the centered line break.

This is more filler text in a new paragraph that follows the line break.

Test: [AO3-3769]


	2. Link test - HTML only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test: [AO3-3769]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test: [AO3-3769]

Test: [AO3-3769]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test: [AO3-3769]


	3. Link test - Rich text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test: [AO3-3769]

<a href=“https://otwarchive.atlassian.net/browse/AO3-3769”>[AO3-3769]</a>

[[AO3-3769]](https://otwarchive.atlassian.net/browse/AO3-3769)

**Author's Note:**

> Test: [AO3-3769]


End file.
